The Meeting
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: what i think happens after Ash's the love. hey, i can't bare to see a story unfinished!


disclaimer: this is what i think happens after Ash's "the love". i do not own this Teague, nor Animorphs.

Jake

Marco's hand seemed to grab something out of the air.

"he's alive!" i thought. Marco's dad didn't seem to notice. neither did the others. but Ax did.

"Pri- Jake," Ax said.

"yeah, Ax-er-Philip?" Philip was Ax's human name.

"i need to talk to you, in private." he said.

"okay, let's go outside to talk," i said. "we'll be right back." i said to the others. they nodded as we left the room. "okay, so shoot."

he looked confused. "why would i kill my own Prince?"

i slapped my head. "just talk."

"i believe that Marco is alive,"

i nodded. "i noticed."

"i think i know what happened to Marco. i think i know why he isn't waking. why his hand moved just now."

my head jerked. "what?!" i nearly yelled. "what happened to him then?!" i felt a sudden urge to slam him into the wall. "tell me!"

"i think he's in a Sario Rip."

"oh, god," i gasped. "if this Marco catches up with the other one, they'll destroy each other!!"

Ax just nodded.

Marco

Teague came back with the food and drinks.

i grabbed a cup of juice.

"so," Teague asked. "you're really Marco, my dad's best friend."

"the one and only." i said.

"my dad always said i looked like someone he knew since he was 1 year-old ever since i was born." she laughed. "and sounded to."

i laughed too. "yeah, if we were reversed i would have said the same thing." i wondered what i should say next. "when did you say Jake would be back?"

Teague checked her calender. "he should be back in two days." she sighed.

"what's wrong Teague?" i asked.

"nothing," i glared at her. "okay, I'll tell you. its just that ever since i was born, i only knew half of the heroes of Earth. then one day I'm just taking a walk in the woods and suddenly you Marco a supposed to be dead Animorph comes and all this happens. its just so surprising to see a "dead" friend of my father's. i mean, i never even knew my aunt Rachel."

"what about Aximili-Esggarouth-Isthil?" i inquired.

"who?" Teague wondered.

"when i was thrown into 2015, i started yelling 'Ax' remember? well for starters he's an Andalite and a friend of the Animorphs."

"oh him." she said. " i think he's staying in space, and only goes to Earth only to help at the base."

"then who else haven't you met?"

"until now, Ax, Rachel, and you."

"oh"

Jake

we entered the room again. "has anything happened while we were gone?" i asked. "where's Tobias? did he leave?"

"no, and no." Rachel answered. then under her breath, "he just had to do a quick demorph and morph."

i glanced over at the machine near his bed, hoping there would be his pulse line going back to normal. no such luck.

Marco's dad checked his watch. "i have to go, I'm going to be late for work." he said as Tobias came back. we didn't have to come to school that day since we were allowed to stay just in case he woke up, and his dad was gone. i just wouldn't accept it. Marco had to be alright. no way he could die.

Marco

Teague and i talked for what seemed for hours. i just had one last question. "Teague," she looked up. "who was your mother?"

she was shocked at the question. "my mom was," she paused then said the name softly. "Cassie Hill."

"what happen to Cassie?" i was surprised. they really got married!

"she died while she and my dad were fighting the Yeerks when i was five." tears streaked her face.

"I'm sorry, i should have never asked," i said.

"its okay. you didn't know." she smiled. "let's get some sleep." she said as she showed me the guest room.

Jake

we spent the night with Marco and his dad. well, all but Aximili and Tobias. well, we couldn't explain to the nurses why an alien and a hawk were in the ER. that would certainly bring Controllers from miles. i stared at the window, then back at Marco. it was midnight. his dad was at their apartment because, he couldn't bear seeing Marco like this.they already lost Marco's mom to the Yeerks without knowing it. this was to much for him.

"i wonder what happened to him," i thought. i stared at him. "just come back, Marco, things aren't the same without you," i expected him to jump out of the hospital bed and say, "gotcha'! i was alive the entire time!" and burst out laughing. the line on the machine didn't rise much. if his heart got any slower, he would die. i fell asleep faster than i thought.

Marco

i felt eyes staring at me. when a pair left, another came.

"Ax," a voice asked. "can you tell how far in time he is?"

"no, Prince Jake, i cannot."

_what?_

"come on Marco, don't leave us," a female said.

"yeah, even if you are a pain in the butt." a different female said.

"Rachel," a male said at the second female.

"okay! okay! I'll shut up!" she said.

"aaahhhh!" i woke up screaming.

"Marco?" Teague came in the room. "what happened?"

"nothing," she glared at me. "alright. i surrender! I'll tell!" so i did.

"what did you see?" she inquired.

"nothing, blackness." i answered.

"did anything seem familiar?"

"if you're asking if this happened before, no." we talked about what happened for the rest of the night.

Jake

it was morning. Marco was still unconscious. "what had happened to Marco?" i asked helplessly to no one in my mind.

HE'S IN A SARIO RIP OF COURSE.

"Ellimist!" i said in my mind.

YES, IT IS I.

"why are you here?"

WELL, THAT'S NOT A CORRECT GREETING. AT LEAST, NOT ONE I EXCEPTED.

"why are you here?!" i screamed at him.

WHY, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU GET MARCO BACK, JAKE.

"then stop stalling and tell me already!"

Marco

"Teague?" i blinked. it was noon. man was that a long talk. but Teague didn't answer. i walked to her room. "Teague?" i called again. "'you there?" still no answer. crrreeeaaakk! maybe that was her. "Teague?" i hollered as i stepped down the stairs. "'that you?" i heard something crash. "what happen-" i asked as i was at the bottom of the stairs. then i saw him.

"Marco?" the man asked.

"how do you know me?" i inquired.

"oh man, Teague," he just said. "how did you get here?"

"Sario Rip i guess." i replied. "and once again, how do you know me?"

"Marco, its me," he paused. "Jake."

future Jake

as soon as those words were out of my mouth, Marco fainted. "man don't tell me he's going to another Sario Rip?!" i yelled. i grabbed the nearest phone and started calling Teague.

"hello?" Teague answered.

"Teague, tell me why my suppose to be dead friend is in our house?" i asked her.

"Dad?" she said surprised. very surprised. "you weren't supposed to be home 'till tomorrow!"

"and Marco is supposed to be dead," i countered. i was getting a migraine. "just get home from the mall and explain."

"okay, Dad."

Teague

i came home as fast as i could. "man am i in big trouble!" i yelled as i ran home. i reached the house and entered. Dad was sitting on the armchair, rubbing his temples. Marco was laying down on the couch. he probably fainted when he saw Dad.

"Teague," Dad said. "how did he get to our house and time?"

i struggled to find the right words to explain.

Jake

"wait," i said. "how are we going to get to the future without a Sario Rip which could, either way send us to the past?"

I WILL TAKE YOU ALL TO THE FUTURE. TO THE EXACT TIME, AND PLACE MARCO IS AT THAT MOMENT.

"then take us already!"

VERY WELL, THEN.

one by one, my friends appeared. all but Marco, of course.

"alright." Rachel asked. "what did we do now?"

"we're getting me back? first of all how are we exactly gonna do that?" a faint voice said.

a living room blurred though. i saw Marco sitting up on a couch. an older man, who was almost as old as my father. and a girl our age. maybe the man's child.

"fancy seeing you here," Marco said. then i realized that it was no longer an image.

i nodded and looked at the girl. see was as tall as Marco, with light brown and a bit of golden hair, and bright green eyes. her complexion was between Cassie's and mine. she was gasping at us.

"i can't believe this!" she said. "i mean, i think i totally lost it!"

"once again," Marco replied. "welcome to my world, Teague."

the man was rubbing his temples. like the way my dad did.

"Dad look!" Teague yelled, like a little girl saw Santa. "again, either i gone insane or I'm seeing you, Aunt Rachel, Mom, Uncle Tobias, and Ax from the past!"

we all glanced at each other. _Mom? Aunt Rachel? Uncle Tobias? him? _

"i see, Teague, i see," he answered. "it's just so disturbing to see your mother and my cousin Rachel." he took a deep breath. "even from the past."

Marco

i looked at the others. their expressions all the same. shock, and surprise.

"okay," i said, breaking the silence. "one thing," i pointed at both Jakes. "you are the same person." i pointed at Teague. "she is your daughter." pointed at Cassie. "you two are married, and Rachel and i died. well actually, i never woke up from my coma, still, they left me at the hospital since i was still alive. i have no idea what happened to you, almighty Xena."

"thanks for the explanation, Joker," Rachel said sarcastically.

"no," Teague countered. "its true," she looked a bit upset, since they didn't believe me or her. "Jake, you're my dad. Rachel, you are my aunt. Tobias is my uncle since he is married to Rachel. Cassie's my mom. and Ax, well, he's him."

they still didn't wipe off their expressions.

"Marco and Teague are right," the future Jake said. "i'll prove it." he got up and walked over to a shelf and got a picture album. "read it and weep." he said and tossed it to the coffee table and went up the stairs to his room. same old Jake.

Teague

Rachel grabbed the album and opened it. we all crowded around her.

"why do you need to look?" Rachel inquired. "you're the man's child."

"Dad never let me look at any of his old pictures." i snapped.

"alright," she said. she opened it.

the first picture was of two babies. boys. one was wearing a overall and shirt. the other was wearing a shirt and shorts. they were playing with blocks.

"that's us Jake," Marco whispered. he nodded and turned the page.

the next one was from twelve years later. two boys and one girl. i noticed right away that one was Jake and the girl, Rachel.

"Tom," Rachel said, shocked. i turned to the next photo for her.

the third was a surprise picture. six kids, talking at a mall. their heads turned, looking like they were going to pounce on the photo taker. the names in order from right to left. Jake. Marco. Tobias. Rachel. Cassie. and a boy i didn't know. half of a cinnamon bun stuffed in his mouth.

"Jordan," Marco said. "i have no idea why that sister of yours did that." he glared at Rachel.

"why you little..." she began.

"Ax," Cassie asked. "why are you stuffing your mouth with half a bun?"

the Andalite just stared, confused.

"just turn the pages," Tobias said, now demorphed, and starting to morph again.

photo number 4: Tom and Jake playing basketball.

5- Jake and Cassie at the mall.

6- Cassie at the hospital.

7, a baby girl.

"who is that tiny creature?" Ax asked.

"its a baby girl, Ax." Marco answered.

"then, who is this baby?"

"it's me, Ax." i replied as i turned the page.

8- five grown-ups, an Andalite, and a month-old baby being carried by the dark skinned woman. a new born being carried by a man with dirty blond hair.

"the last time we were all together," i said as tears formed.

"what do you mean last time?" Rachel asked.

"you died the next month, Rachel. you were on a ship blasting bug fighters. the Yeerks blasted at you. Cassie died a year later. dracon beamed in the heart. when you all were at the funeral, Loren-Rachel and Tobias' child- and i stayed with Erek. Ax was promoted to War-Prince so, he had to stay in space. Tobias and Loren lived far so we barely saw each other. now its just Dad and me." tears soaked my face.

"were sorry, we didn't know," my past Dad said, softly.

"its alright," i said as i turned to the next photo. it was a photo of six raptors. a Peregrine Falcon, two Ospreys, a Northern Harrier, a Bald Eagle, and a Red-tailed Hawk. all flying freely in the blue sky. i would never have that chance to fly with them. sure they were right there with me, but they didn't even know me. i ran out of the room. outside of the house,

i morphed. i morphed my Peregrine Falcon morph. i toke off and flew, wishing there was no thing as death. as i left i heard Marco's faint voice. "Teague! come back!"

future Jake

"what happened?" i asked when i saw everyone outside.

"she left," Marco answered.

"who did?" my wife said. _wait? Cassie? _i turned around.

"Cassie!" i yelled.

"hey cousin," Rachel said, from behind Cassie.

"i'm going insane," i said.

"if you are, we are too," the past Marco said. "'cause, i see two Xenas, and Mother Natures."

"how did we get here Dad?" a female inquired.

"i don't know myself, Loren," a male my age thought spoke. "wait, Rachel?"

"-i don't care, i'm going to Earth." Ax said."what in the world!"

Teague

HELLO, TEAGUE.

"huh?" i said. i was in human form. "Ellimist?!"

YES, I'M THE ELLIMIST.

"what do you want?"

WHAT DO YOU WANT, TEAGUE?

"i want my family and friends alive and at my house."

IT IS DONE THEN, TEAGUE.

_was that a dream? _i was back in my Falcon morph. i'll just see myself. i turned and flew to my house.

Loren

one minute i was in my house. my Dad was helping me with my homework. the next, i'm at my Uncle Jake's house.

i saw my Mom, Aunt Cassie, and Uncle Ax. i also saw four other kids my age, a Red-tailed Hawk and another Andalite. i knew who they were in a snap. they were my Dad, Mom, Uncle Jake, Uncle Ax, Marco, and Aunt Cassie. _wait. Marco? wasn't he dead? and wasn't Aunt Cassie and Mom dead to?_

"hey! my wish did come true!" Teague yelled from above.

_what wish? _i wondered as i fainted.

to be continued...

written by: Anily


End file.
